The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 112: Reunion
by faketourist
Summary: Professor X travels to Muir Island, to speak to Dr. MacTaggert about the illness ailing Angel. While there, he meets her new lover, and other mutants infected by the disease.


78

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 112: "Reunion"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 112: "Reunion"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"REUNION"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Akira Yamamoto...

Announcer...

Bill Davis...

Don Winchester...

Graydon Creed...

Genosha Guard...

Guard...

Henry Peter Gyrich...

Inspector...

Moira MacTaggert...

Mrs. Creed...

Pyro/St. John Allerdyce...

Sentinel...

Soldier...

Surgeon General...

Toad/Mortimer Toynbee...

Training Supervisor...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"REUNION"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

BLACKBIRD – AFTERNOON

CREED'S TRAILER – AFTERNOON

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – INSPECTION ROOM – AFTERNOON

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – THE OCTAGON – EVENING

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – AFTERNOON

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – NIGHT

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – NOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE - AFTERNOON

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – INTENSIVE CARE WARD – AFTERNOON

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

X-MEN BASE – BEAST'S LABORATORY – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE – MAIN HANGAR – AFTERNOON

EXTERIORS

BLACKBIRD – AFTERNOON

NEW YORK CITY – CENTRAL PARK - AFTERNOON

SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MORNING

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – THE OCTAGON – EVENING

The TRAINING SUPERVISOR grabs Pyro by the arm and hauls him towards the main ring. He pushes through the crowd, escorting Pyro into the ring. The two step inside the ring, where the fighter who beat up Morph stands in the corner, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Listen up, boys and girls. We have a new challenger!

The crowd cheers wildly.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

And you're gonna like this one. He's been mouthing off to all his supervisors, and even took a swing at a couple of them! This one's lookin' to kick your asses from here all the way back to Washington! So now, we're gonna see if he's got any muscles bigger than his tongue. LET'S DO IT UP!

The crowd hollers even louder now. The Training Supervisor motions for Pyro and the SOLDIER to stand on either side of him. The soldier and Pyro stand nose-to-nose, staring at each other.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

You boys know the rules. Anyone who violates those rules WILL be choked by their own intestine by me personally. Either of you got anything to say?

The soldier says nothing, but smugly looks Pyro up and down once, and then spits in his face in disgust.

PYRO

(Wipes the spit out of his eye and smiles.) Oh I can't wait for this!

Pyro and the Soldier stare maliciously at each other, while the Training Supervisor stands between them.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Go to your corners. Come out swinging.

Both Pyro and the Soldier reluctantly turn around and head to the corners behind them. Pyro stands by the fence and stares at his opponent as he paces slightly. The Soldier stands at attention, his gaze never leaving Pyro. He cracks his neck and stretches his arms in preparation. Pyro bounces lightly on his feet and smiles in anticipation.

The Training Supervisor exits the ring and closes the fence door.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

GET IT ON!

Pyro and the Soldier both leave their corners, fists clenched and up, ready to fight. Pyro scowls at the Soldier and jabs at him, which is easily dodged. Pyro tries again, and the Soldier dodges it too. Pyro then tries to sidekick the Soldier, but he grabs Pyro's leg. Before he can react, the Soldier steps in and hooks Pyro hard across the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Pyro hits the mat hard, stunned by the shot. His lip, trembling, is bleeding slightly. The Soldier stares in disgust at Pyro, lying on the ground.

SOLDIER

GET UP!

Pyro slowly stands up.

SOLDIER

Tag up, asshole!

Pyro, still a bit disoriented, turns and looks behind him, where several soldiers are motioning for him to touch the cage. Slowly, Pyro moves towards the wall and touches it.

SOLDIER

Goddamn mutants. Buncha fuckin' idiots!

Pyro turns around to face the Soldier. He spits out some blood and raises his hands.

PYRO

Come on. Let's have it.

Pyro and the Soldier move towards each other. Pyro launches into a combination of left and right swings, all of which are deflected. After nearly a dozen swings, the Soldier hooks Pyro in the stomach. Pyro doubles over, and the Soldier leans in and drives his elbow into Pyro's jaw. Spewing blood, Pyro drops to the floor again, while the Soldier stares down at him, thoroughly unimpressed.

SOLDIER

Christ almighty. (Turns to the Training Supervisor.) Hey I thought you said this one was gonna be good! He's a fuckin' pussy, just like the rest of his inbred kind! Fuckin' wastin' my time here! (Turns back to look down at Pyro.) GET THE FUCK UP!

Pyro slowly gets up, shaking his head, and walks over and clumsily touches the cage wall. Slowly, he turns around and wipes the blood from his mouth. He scowls at the Soldier, who only smiles at Pyro and patronizingly motions for him to advance.

SOLDIER

Come on. Come on now, mutie. (Pyro slowly moves forward.) There's a good mutie. Come on now.

Pyro moves towards the Soldier. As he does, the Soldier leans in to jab Pyro in the face. Pyro ducks underneath it, and hooks the Soldier in the jaw, knocking him backwards. Stunned, the Soldier stumbles back. Pyro immediately front kicks him in the jaw, sending him flying off his feet and landing flat on his back, smacking his head against the padding. Pyro, huffing, stares down at the Soldier.

PYRO

(Panting.) Get…up…

The Soldier, smarting, gets to his feet. He turns and goes to the cage wall, touching it gently.

SOLDIER

Alright, mutie. Looks like you got some fight in you after all. Suits me. Can't wait to make you my bitch.

The Soldier advances on Pyro, fists raised.

The Soldier sidekicks Pyro, but Pyro blocks it. He jabs at Pyro, but Pyro ducks and punches the Soldier in the side of the ribs. While the Soldier winces, Pyro grabs his forward hand, stretching it out. He drags the Soldier's arm down and puts his knee on his back, pressing down at the joint. The Soldier is forced onto one knee, but Pyro keeps on his back, pushing him toward the mat. The Soldier, suddenly pinned on his chest, drops to the ground. He screams in anger and fear as Pyro pins him down and starts cranking his arm back, his teeth grinding as he does.

Pyro cranks the Soldier's arm back with so much force that he falls over as he does. There is a loud snap as the Soldier's shoulder is broken and his arm is separated. The Soldier howls in pain.

The crowd gasps in awe at what just happened. Toad winces at the sound and sight of the match. The Training Supervisor smiles at the sound of the Soldier screaming.

Pyro rolls and gets back to his feet. For good measure, he taps the cage. The Soldier, still screaming, slowly turns and starts crawling towards the cage. Clutching his wounded arm, the Soldier slowly reaches the cage. As he grabs onto it to haul himself up, Pyro moves towards him. As soon as the Soldier turns around, Pyro sidekicks him viciously across the jaw, sending blood flying into the mesh. The Soldier's head bounces off the mesh. Pyro immediately follows with several right hooks straight into his head. Eventually, he collapses to the floor, unconscious. The Training Supervisor runs into the ring and pulls Pyro off the Soldier. Pyro, still furious, tries to pull away from the Training Supervisor, but eventually calms down. Amid loud boos and hisses, the Training Supervisor holds up Pyro's hand. Pyro, bloodied but smiling, looks out onto the crowd. The soldiers scream and holler, shaking the cage in anger.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

NEXT!

Pyro looks up at the Training Supervisor, worried.

PYRO

Wait, what?

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

I said. Next. As in. Your next match.

As Pyro stares in horror, the Training Supervisor giggles to himself.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

What, you thought you were getting a break or something?

PYRO

But, I just got my jaw punched in. How many more fights do I have?

The Training Supervisor looks at Pyro, puzzled.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

What are you talkin' 'bout? You're fightin' till you drop! Oh, I'm sorry! You musta thought this was something for YOU! (Laughs.) Let me explain somethin' to ya. This here combat thing ain't fer YOUR benefit. See, yer a mutant, a haemorrhoid on the ass of the human race. Yer only use in this world is to help train our boys for combat. Or, at the very least, to give them somethin' to blow off a lil' steam on. And since you ain't a hot eighteen-year-old, they're gonna have to find some other way of blowin' off steam. So, yer here till you can't fight no more.

PYRO

I won't do it. I won't fight.

The Training Supervisor laughs hysterically at this.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

Yeah sure, whatever. Hey, we ready?

The Training Supervisor walks away from Pyro and towards his next opponent. The next soldier to step into the ring is even bigger than the last one. The Training Supervisor goes over the rules with him. Once he finishes, he glances at Pyro once, and then exits the ring.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

You don't wanna fight? Suits us just fine. (Smiles maliciously.) Makes it easier on him. (Nods to the next opponent.)

Pyro shakes his head and stretches his arms lightly. The next soldier cracks his neck lightly, nods gently towards Pyro, and looks at the Training Supervisor.

TRAINING SUPERVISOR

GET IT ON!

The next soldier advances cautiously, while Pyro hesitates before moving forward. He jabs at the next soldier, who easily deflects it, and grabs Pyro by the throat. Pyro, immediately gasping for air, grabs his arm with one hand, and starts punching him with the other. Snarling, the next soldier yanks Pyro forward, driving his knee into Pyro's stomach. Pyro coughs violently, falling to the ground.

Coughing, choking, Pyro feels his stomach turning. On all fours, he violently throws up in the ring. Laughter and the sounds of disgust from the crowd echo.

Toad looks on, terrified.

Coughing, still spewing up vomit which is now mixed with blood, Pyro wipes his mouth and slowly crawls past the mess to the cage. He sluggishly climbs up the cage wall and turns around, just in time to see the sole of the next soldier's foot coming straight at him. The next soldier buries his foot in Pyro's face. There is a crack as Pyro's nose is broken. Screams and cheers can be heard as the foot connects. Pyro, barely conscious, immediately collapses to the floor. Blood now pours from his nose and mouth. His head bobs back and forth, completely dazed. His vision is blurred and wobbly. He cannot focus his eyesight, and stares loosely at the floor where the next soldier, a giant blurry blob to him, is standing. Muffled, from behind him, he can hear the screams and boos of the other troops. Pyro's head dips from right to left, and his eyes droop. His vision starts to darken. Just before he blacks out, he sees the Training Supervisor enter the ring and hold up the hand of the next soldier. There are muffled cheers and screams from all around Pyro, but rather than show excitement, the next soldier is only disappointed. Then Pyro blacks out and slumps over.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – NIGHT

Pyro is on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He blinks several times, and his eyes begin to focus. His eyes move left and right, and see Morph. They focus on him.

Pyro's nose is bandaged up. His left eye is blue, and his lower lip has been split in two places. Blood is stained a dark reddish purple on his face. Pyro opens his mouth to speak, but can only cough. Every cough, every breath, every passage of wind up and down his windpipe and in and out of his lungs is a fiery, paralyzing pain.

MORPH

(Puts his hand on Pyro.) Easy. Just take it easy. You've got a pretty bad concussion, not to mention you lost enough blood to paint the octagon a shiny new red.

PYRO

Octa-what? Mister…um…Mister…Sydney, what…what's going on?

Pyro slowly sits up, with Morph's help. Morph's face is swollen and bruised, and there are obvious blood stains on his face as well.

PYRO

Where are we? Was…was the, um, fight, was it all a dream? Where the hell are we?

MORPH

(Sighs.) That's going to take some time to explain. The short answer… (Huffs.) …is no, it wasn't a dream. We're in some sort of labour camp.

Pyro rubs his head, and winces in pain.

MORPH

We were captured some time ago, and brought here. They've got dozens, probably hundreds, of inmates here – all mutants – and they're forcing them to do work. A few of us are the lucky ones; we're the soldiers' punching bags! They use us for fighting practice for their troops. We've been here for-

PYRO

Toad. (Starts frantically looking around.) Where's Toad? Where's my buddy? He's another guy I came in here with. He's a little smaller than me, and-

MORPH

He's…he's still out there.

Pyro stares at Morph in terror.

MORPH

He came back with you. He was helping you get settled when they brought you in here. When they're done with one of us, they just drop them on the floor, but this guy you're talking about, he stayed with you. He only got to roll you onto your back so you didn't choke on your own vomit before they grabbed him. They said it was his turn. (Looks down in sadness.) They grabbed him and hauled him out of the room. I've been taking care of you since.

PYRO

(Hysterical.) What the fuck, sir! I'm sorry. It's just that…he took care of me. We've gotta do something, sir! We need to go help him.

Pyro hops down from his bed, but Morph stops him from going any further.

MORPH

You can't get out of this room. They lock the doors from the outside when they leave, and they're steel, or something.

PYRO

Well, I just need a little bit of fire: a candle, a match, anything. (Starts frantically looking around.)

Pyro walks around the room, looking for anything that could be lit.

MORPH

There's nothing in here you can use. The room is sterilized for that exact reason. Besides, you need to save your strength.

PYRO

Aw screw that! We gotta get out of here! I'm not letting them beat the hell out of my mate!

MORPH

I'm sorry, I don't remember your name.

PYRO

John.

MORPH

John. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to really get to know you before they grabbed me, or while you were…you know, drooling on the floor. When the doctor came in, you got pushed into a corner. The doctor said you've got a broken nose and a concussion, but other than that nothing serious. But he did say your face'll be sore for a few days, not that it'll matter. To be honest, it looked like the main thing on his mind wasn't your overall health and wellness, but simply whether or not you'd be physically fit to take another beating.

Pyro turns around to face Morph.

MORPH

The doctor said you don't have any life-threatening injuries, so you'll probably be back in the ring tomorrow night.

PYRO

What? You kiddin' me mate? Look at my face. Not exactly in what you would call fightin' form! I can't go back in now… (Starts looking around some more.)

MORPH

They don't care. How you feel isn't an issue to them. As long as you're not dying or paralyzed, they'll want you back in the ring. (Pauses.) There were other mutants, others they selected to fight. Some have come back with separated shoulders, broken kneecaps. Some had to be resuscitated. Some…didn't make it.

Pyro stops, and slowly turns around, terrified.

MORPH

They'll come for you, kid. Whether you think you're ready or not, they'll come for you. One way or another, you'll find yourself in that ring. (Pauses.) You know how, in the movies, when two gladiators are about to scrap, and one throws down his sword and says, "I won't fight you", and then the fight stops because the other guy doesn't want to kill an unarmed man, and it's all heroic and sentimental and all that? (Huffs.) Yeah, that won't happen in there. I saw a guy try and pull that stunt. For that, he got his face caved in, literally. Simply put, kid, in there, you will fight, or they will kill you.

Pyro's head drops. He huffs in despair.

PYRO

We can't stay here, sir. We have to get out of here.

MORPH

(Nods, implying such a statement as obvious.) I know. Gotta say, this isn't exactly how I planned on spending my vacay time. You know, the crap meals and constant racial insults are cozy and all, but I only planned on getting one bone broken a day.

Morph, sensing Pyro's lack of sense of humour at the moment, stands up, limps to him, and puts his hand on Pyro's shoulder.

MORPH

Listen, kid: I know you want to help your friend out, but right now, we need to take it easy. We need to figure out our location, the number and pattern of the soldiers, and most importantly, how to get these damn collars off.

PYRO

Well, with all due respect, sir, I want outta this shit hole, now. I say we jump the first guard that comes in here, grab his keys, and get the hell out of here.

MORPH

And then what? Hmmm? Where you gonna go? How do you plan to get out of here? Do you even know where we are? (Pauses, waiting for a response.) Didn't think so. Look: we need to figure out what our next move is, before we do anything.

PYRO

(Huffs, frustrated.) Fine. Alright, so what can you tell me about this place? What the hell happened to you, anyway! They told us you were on sabbatical or something like that.

MORPH

Oh yeah, totally! Didn't you know? This is what all teachers do on sabbatical! (Huffs and shakes his head.) They, um…they grabbed me at Grand Central Station. (Smiles, ironically.) We were actually looking for you, now that I think about it! Guess I found you! (Shakes his head.) Had no idea that, while we were trying to chase you and the girls down, someone was trying to chase me down. When I…when I woke up, I was in a laboratory. They said I was in some military complex in New Jersey. They… (Pauses to recompose himself.) …they had me…strapped…to a bed. (Lip trembling.) They were…running experiments on me. Don't know exactly what they were for, but they took a lot of blood. I was…I was talking with some guy who called himself Peter. Didn't know anything else about him, but he certainly knew who I was, and he knew about the school. We, uh… we talked for a while before they drugged me again. Next thing I knew… (Pauses to recompose.) …I was here.

PYRO

Did you start in here, or were you workin' the dam like us?

MORPH

No, I was digging outside. Did that for a few weeks, and then a couple of their soldiers came and grabbed me. Guess they liked my… (Chuckles.) …rippling muscles. They said I was going to the Training Centre. I didn't know what that meant, but you lose the taste for arguing when there's a semi-automatic rifle buried in your back. Also, the other soldier was stroking his baton a little TOO much for my liking, so I didn't really want to find out what they had in mind if I resisted. When I got… (Points to their surroundings.) …this part of the tour, there were about five or so other prisoners. They told me that we were in some sort of fight club. They said I was here because they needed a body, someone for the troops to punch and kick around, for fun. I told them I wasn't interested, and that I wouldn't be much of a fight for them. (Huffs in amazement.) They said that I'd end up in the ring one way or another, and that, if I didn't fight, they'd kill me right there and then.

PYRO

Where are those guys now? How come we're the only ones here?

MORPH

They just…just, never came back. I asked the guards where they went for days. Some said they were killed; others said they'd "outlasted their usefulness", so they were taken to the infirmary first, patched up, and then sent elsewhere.

PYRO

How long you been here, sir? I mean, in this 'fight club' thing?

MORPH

(Shrugs.) I don't know. Must have been at least two weeks now. You don't see the light of day here. You're either in here, or out there. They don't want you getting worn out working in the sun all day. Means you won't put up a fight at night, when the troops are REALLY looking for one.

Pyro stares, wide-eyed.

MORPH

They want you fresh and full of energy. They want you mad, anxious, filled with cabin fever, anything that'll work you up for the fight. Those are the kinds of mutants they like, ones with 'spunk' and 'fire in the belly' and all that crap. That's why they liked you. You've got that rebellious, impulsive attitude they like. You probably took a swing at one of their guards at some point.

PYRO

(Smiles and chuckles to himself.) Something like that.

MORPH

Exactly. They LOVE it when a mutant stands up for himself, shows he's not 'gonna take shit from no human' and so on. They want someone who's not simply going to stand there and take it. It makes it more fun for them. Makes them feel better about pounding you with their fists. As long as you keep putting up a fight, they'll keep using you. It's only when you give in, when they break you, that they're done with you. (Huffs in amusement.) What, you thought this was a mutually beneficial arrangement, something to keep the slaves happy? (Frowns.) It's to break you, not just physically, but mentally. At first, you don't notice it. You think it's just a bunch of arrogant pricks getting their jollies by pounding someone who's tied to a fence. But, the more you do it, night after night, and the more days you spend in here, thinking about it, the more you realize: it's not about physical endurance at all; it's about emotional – about MENTAL endurance. As long as you keep resisting, they'll keep beating you down. Why do you think they wait for you to tap the cage before they beat you again? It's only when you accept your situation, when you accept that they're the superior race, that they've done their job and don't want you anymore.

PYRO

Is that what you've done?

Morph stares at Pyro with cold determination.

MORPH

Far from it. They want me to think that, because I'm a mutant, I'm defective. I'm some sort of genetic mistake, an abnormality that should be exterminated. They think the same thing about you, about all of us. But we're mutants. We were BORN this way; there's nothing wrong with us. Never forget that. The only way you'll survive here is by remembering who and WHAT you are. Be proud that you're a mutant, but also remember that it doesn't mean you're not human anymore. Mutants are people, too. We're human beings, just like them. Having a mutation is the same as having a different skin colour, a different gender, a different orientation. We're all entitled to all the same rights and responsibilities as everyone else. One day, they'll realize that, but until then, remember who you are. I'll do what I can to protect you, but-

PYRO

I don't need your protection. And you're wrong, sir. I know exactly who, and WHAT, I am. I'm a mutant. That makes me something special, something…better. People like them are frightened of us. They're scared we're gonna take over. So they lock us down and beat us, hoping we won't realise our true greatness. And, d'ya know what? They're right. They're right to fear us, to fear what we could become! I don't blame them for being frightened; I hate them for their bigotry and that – THAT – is why I'm gonna bury them! (Huffs and shakes his head.) Don't worry about me, Mister Sydney. I can handle myself.

Off to the side, the sound of the door opening catches the attention of both Morph and Pyro. The door opens, and two guards, dragging Toad, step inside. They carelessly drop him on the floor. Toad is unconscious. His head hits the ground hard, and blood trickles from his lip.

PYRO

(Gasps.) God dammit…

Pyro runs over to Toad to help him. The GENOSHA GUARD nearest to Pyro and Morph sees Pyro approaching. He quickly raises the butt of his rifle and forcefully jabs Pyro in the face. Pyro, his nose still broken, is immediately and painfully knocked from his feet. Shrieking in pain, he lands flat on his back. Blood begins pouring from his nose.

PYRO

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! (Doubles over, clutching his nose and screaming.)

Morph cautiously approaches Pyro and kneels down beside him. The entire time, he keeps his hands up, makes slow movements, and never looks away from the Guard. He slowly helps him sit up, but never takes his eyes off the guards.

MORPH

You mind telling me what the hell that was for?

GENOSHA GUARD

He was approaching when he was warned not to.

MORPH

Warning! What warning? You didn't give any warning! You just slammed the butt of your gun in his face!

GENOSHA GUARD

That shoulda been warning enough.

The Guard leans forward slightly towards Pyro, who is still writhing in pain.

GENOSHA GUARD

Welcome to Genosha, mutie. Oh, by the way, the first rule of Genosha: DON'T RUN UP TO THE GUY WITH THE BIG FUCKIN' GUN, YA FUCKHEAD! Failure to comply may result in the butt of said gun being rammed into your fucking ugly-ass mutant-deformed face! Any questions? (Smiles patronizingly.)

Morph says nothing, but simply stares in anger.

PYRO

(Muffled from his hands.) Yeah. I got one. Hey tell me something. Was your dick always the size of a thumb tack, or did that happen as a result of your mom being fucked up the ass by-

The Guard steps into Pyro and kicks him in the stomach as hard as he can. Pyro huffs as all the air is pushed out of his entire torso.

PYRO

(Coughing violently.) …a hippo. (Laughs as much as he can, given he has no air.)

GENOSHA GUARD

Go ahead, shit-face, say something else.

Pyro says nothing, but simply groans and laughs.

GENOSHA GUARD

That's what I thought. Nothing but a pussy-whipped chicken-shit mutie. No wonder your species is so pathetic. You know, if I had my way, I'd beat you both to death with my bare hands. In fact, if I had my way, I'd be ripping out your God-dammed intestine right now, and then choking you with it. But my orders are to make sure all the muties live, at least until you get into the ring. Sweet dreams, muties. (Stares at Pyro for a moment, pointing to his nose.) You get nosebleeds often? You should probably have a doctor look at that.

The two guards turn and exit the room, laughing hysterically. Pyro is still doubled over in pain. He howls, tears rolling down his cheeks, and writhes in pain. Morph looks down at Pyro. He wants to help him, but there is nothing he can do. He has no bandages, and no surgical equipment, and Pyro's nose is obviously broken once more.

Morph, a tear trickling down his face and still clutching Pyro, leans forward and checks Toad's pulse. He heaves a sigh of relief when he finds a stable one. He holds Pyro close, who is still sobbing, and gently rocks him back and forth.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – NIGHT

PYRO stares at the floor. His nose has healed, for the most part, but he still has a bandage covering it. His lower lip, swollen, was split some time ago. It has begun healing, but the wound is still obvious. The door at the other end of the Changeroom opens, and Pyro turns to look.

TOAD steps gingerly inside, and the door closes behind him. He limps forward, his arm in a sling. The bruises on his face are swollen and pronounced.

PYRO

Well?

TOAD

(Nods.) It's dislocated. They've given me a week to get it right, and then they're sending me back in. (Sits down on one of the benches.) The impression they gave me was that, whether it's healed or not, I'm going back into the ring in a week. Where's your friend?

PYRO

Mister Sydney? He's, um… (Thumbs towards the door leading into the Octagon.)

TOAD

They said…they said that my injuries are, um, getting too severe. They said I won't be here much longer.

PYRO

(Suddenly nervous.) So, what does that mean? What, what happens to you next? Where are the…where they gonna send you then?

TOAD

(Shakes head.) I don't know. I… (Voice trembling.) …I don't think they'll have any need for me anymore.

Pyro huffs and nods in disappointment. He understands what this means; once Toad has outlived his usefulness, he will be disposed of by the guards. The door leading into the Octagon opens. Two guards step in, dragging an unconscious MORPH. They carelessly drop him face-down on the floor, turn, and leave, slamming the door behind them.

Pyro waits for the guards to leave, then kneels down beside Morph and rolls him over. His lip is split open, but he appears to be unhurt otherwise. Pyro sits him up and cradles him, grinding his teeth to keep from crying. He shakes Morph gently, and he slowly comes to.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – NIGHT

Although it is the middle of the night, JUBILEE stares up at the ceiling. Her face is blackened with dirt, soot, and sweat. She stares blankly at the ceiling, with her arms behind her head. In the distance, she hears the sound of the door being opened. At least two sets of feet step inside. The footsteps come to a stop outside one of the cells near the end of the hall. The door to the cell is unlocked and opened. The girl inside starts pleading for the guards to leave, and her pleas quickly turn to screams. There is a struggle and tussle, while the girl continues to scream. Jubilee stares, unflinching, at the ceiling. The guards start slapping the girl, which only causes her to scream louder and plead harder. Jubilee rolls over and faces the wall.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – INSPECTION ROOM – AFTERNOON

Jubilee and Shadowcat, both still dazed by the flight which brought them and Pyro to Genosha, are marched in with eighteen other girls of varying ages. Confused and disoriented, neither of them speak, but simply look around. The Inspection Room looks like the shower/change room of a public swimming pool, or a gym for a school built in the 1960s. It even has the showerheads attached to the walls, although there are no dividers between the showers, or any other apparatus which would denote any level of privacy for bathers. The walls and floor are covered with unappealing aqua-coloured square tiles; most are cracked and look like they're long overdue for replacement. There are various stations with different pieces of diagnostic equipment on them. As the girls enter, the Inspector, wearing a white lab coat and holding a tablet, stands in front of them.

INSPECTOR

(Points towards the far wall.) Line up in a row over there!

The twenty girls, still completely confused, do as they're told. Besides the Inspector, there are two assistants and eight guards in the Room, each sporting assault rifles. They are all male. Jubilee glances at Shadowcat, who is beside her, trembling with fear. Slowly, delicately, cautiously, she reaches out and takes her hand.

INSPECTOR

Listen, and listen good. You aren't in Kansas anymore. You are, well, the closest term to use – the legal term I guess - would be 'enemy combatants'. Get one thing clear right here, right now: you. Are. Not. People. You are not girls. You are not citizens. You are not Americans. You are not human beings! You are mutants, plain and simple! You have no names; you have no designations; you have no histories; you have no identities. From here on out, you will be referred to as 'mutant'. MAYBE, if you're very, very lucky, you'll occasionally be referred to as 'girl' or some other appropriate designation of that term, like 'bitch' or something like that. Now, in your previous lives, that might come off as offensive. Here, if that's ALL the guards are calling you, consider yourselves lucky. These guards, such as the ones you see behind me, are some of the finest, bravest soldiers this country has ever had, and as a reward for their service, they get to babysit you vermin. They HATE this job, and they hate all of you! So, my advice would be to not piss them off. We're a long way from home; you won't be able to call mommy and daddy to pick you up. Hope everyone got that, because I'm not repeating it. (Looks down at his tablet and starts typing.) Now, strip.

JUBILEE

(Shocked.) Excuse me?

INSPECTOR

(Looks up and scowls at Jubilee.) Did I fucking stutter, mutant?

Jubilee, stunned, freezes. The Inspector puts his hands behind his back and slowly walks up to Jubilee. He gets so close to her that their noses touch.

INSPECTOR

Either take off your clothes now, or I'll have my guards rip them off you. And believe me, you're going to hate it almost as much as they'd enjoy it!

Jubilee's lip trembles in fear. She desperately tries to calm her quivering hands as she begins to undo her jean shorts. Annoyed, the Inspector hands his tablet to a nearby assistant.

INSPECTOR

Let me help you with that!

The Inspector grabs Jubilee's jean shorts and violently rips them down, pulling off her shoes and socks and nearly tackling her altogether in the process. She stands there, trembling, as the Inspector marches to one of his tables and grabs a pair of scissors. As he walks back, Jubilee glances around and her gaze catches one of the guards, staring lustfully at her trembling legs. Her focus immediately darts back to the Inspector as he returns.

INSPECTOR

You took too long!

With Shadowcat staring in horror, the Inspector roughly pushes Jubilee against the wall and, with wanton abandon, cuts through her shirt and rips it off. He then does the same to her bra and underwear. Jubilee, completely naked and half trembling from the cold and half from the fear, is speechless. She simply stares intently at the ceiling. She dare not look around at the other girls and see the fear in their eyes, and can only imagine the arousal of the guards in the Room right now. As if the situation weren't uncomfortable enough, the Inspector takes a few steps back and slowly looks at Jubilee head to toe.

INSPECTOR

(Smiles, excitedly impressed.) Wow. Better than porn. Now, am I gonna have to do the same thing to the rest of you girls?

Immediately, the other girls, including Shadowcat, start to undress. Shadowcat is trembling so much she can barely undo her clothes. Meanwhile, the Inspector grabs Jubilee by the arm and hauls her out of line and in front of the others.

INSPECTOR

(Backs away.) Alright. Hose her.

One of the guards walks up with what appears to be a hose used by firefighters and turns it on. Immediately, Jubilee screams as she is hit with ice-cold water. The guard sprays her from head to toe.

INSPECTOR

Once you're undressed, you'll be hosed down and scrubbed…everywhere. Once that's done, I'm going to do a head-to-toe examination, and then you'll be allowed to get dressed. We have the latest in fall fashion for inmates. I believe the style this season is "criminal mutant scum." Hope you like it!

The shock of the water remains the most alarming element so far, although the sudden feeling of the rough bristles of outdoor brooms grinding against her frozen flesh is a close second. Her hands are still restrained, so she can't protect herself from the assault. After several minutes of intense cold and equally intense scrubbing, both stop. The assistants walk up with large towels and begin drying Jubilee off. She notices they seem to be particularly thorough in drying her between her legs, but at this point she hardly finds it shocking.

INSPECTOR

Good! Now, let's get a "before" picture. (Holds up his smartphone.) Smile!

FLASHBACK ENDS.

FANTASY BEGINS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – NIGHT

All is silent. The sound of the far door opening can be heard. Jubilee sits up and looks out into the corridor. The sound of footsteps approaches. Jubilee jumps to her feet and to the cell door. She looks out at Pyro, who is approaching and smiles.

JUBILEE

Mmmmmm. (Giggles.) I knew you'd come back to get me. What took you so long? (Watches Pyro approach.) So, you gonna get me out of here?

The door opens and Jubilee hops out.

JUBILEE

I thought you'd never get here.

PYRO

(Smiles.) Well, you know, I was a little busy. Besides, there's quite a few birds here. Took me a while to find you.

Jubilee leans in and kisses Pyro. Jubilee takes Pyro's hand and leads him back into her cell, where they start making out intensely. As they do, Pyro starts to undo Jubilee's jump suit. She rips open her jump suit while still kissing Pyro, and then starts to undo his. He yanks off what's left of her uniform and pulls her onto him.

FANTASY ENDS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – CELL 205 – NIGHT

The girl screams in horror as she is dragged across the floor towards the door. Jubilee curls into a ball on her bed, trying to drown out the screaming. Eventually, she loses herself in her fantasy and smiles, eyes glazed.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – MORNING

The wind gently rustles the leaves on the trees.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – MORNING

CYCLOPS leans against the wall, sipping a cup of coffee.

PROFESSOR X

Has there been any word on Ms. Marvel's condition?

CYCLOPS

(Shakes his head and takes a sip of coffee.) As far as I know, she's still stable, but in a coma. We don't even know who she is, so there's no way to contact her next of kin. Guess superheroes don't keep their wallets on them.

Professor X huffs and looks down, thinking.

PROFESSOR X

There is one other option I have, to help Ms. Marvel. I have a friend who might be able to help. She's an expert on mutants and mutant physiology. I've already contacted her, and she's willing to come and help. I had Ororo and Emma go and fetch her.

CYCLOPS

What's her name? How do you know her?

PROFESSOR X

Her name is Moira MacTaggert. She's…an old friend.

CYCLOPS

You seem to have a lot of 'old friends.' Just hope this one's a better friend than the last ones we met. (Pauses, thinking.) Sorry, Professor.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles at Cyclops' propriety.) Is there something on your mind, Scott?

CYCLOPS

Permission to speak freely, sir.

PROFESSOR X

Always.

CYCLOPS

(Sips his coffee.) Between Magneto, your cop friend, and now this Moira MacTaggert, I'm having a hard time figuring out who's genuinely on our side, who we can trust.

PROFESSOR X

I can assure you, Eric is the only one we need to worry about. And, for the record, he's not trying to kill you.

CYCLOPS

(Shrugs.) Maybe HE'S not, but his goons weren't exactly pulling any punches.

PROFESSOR X

His followers don't quite see things the way Eric does. Many of them, like Sabretooth, are committed only to violence and mayhem; for them, anyone who stands in their way, human or mutant, is a threat, and must be destroyed. Magneto prefers to not harm mutants, if he can avoid it.

CYCLOPS

Well, I'll keep that in mind next time he unleashes Sabretooth on us.

PROFESSOR X

Scott. I sense your frustration…obviously…but I need you to understand that Eric is misguided and confused, but he's only fighting for what he believes is right. That doesn't mean I agree with him or his motives, or that I condone his actions, but you need to understand that, from his point of view, he's only trying to defend himself. From his point of view, we are all brothers and sisters, fighting against our own enslavement and extinction.

Cyclops shrugs and shakes his head.

CYCLOPS

If you say so, Professor. So, when does Ms. MacTaggert come in?

PROFESSOR X

They should be back in a few hours. With any luck, she'll have the key to healing Ms. Marvel.

CYCLOPS

There's something else, Professor. These 'sentinels'. I hear they've "arrested" dozens of mutants. These people are just scooped off the ground and abducted, and the government's allowing this? We need to do something. We can't allow regular citizens to simply be abducted by these things.

PROFESSOR X

Agreed. (Pauses, thinking.)

Professor X turns and looks out the window behind his desk.

PROFESSOR X

But we'll deal with one thing at a time. We'll see what can be done for Ms. Marvel, and then deal with the sentinels.

CYCLOPS

What about the people who've already been taken? What'll we do about them?

PROFESSOR X

Until we know more, there's nothing we can do. Unfortunately, for the moment, those people are on their own.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – NOON

Morph, startled, suddenly wakes up. He gasps in shock. A moment later, the pain of his headache returns. He groans and delicately touches his face. He huffs once his euphoria subsides and he remembers where he is.

MORPH

How long?

Pyro is sitting across from Morph, arms folded.

PYRO

It's noon.

MORPH

(Rubs his face.) How can you tell?

PYRO

They just brought lunch. They always bring lunch exactly at noon. They're very methodical like that.

MORPH

They've never brought me lunch.

PYRO

I asked them to. You were unconscious, Toad can barely walk, and I'm just too bloody lazy. They figured it didn't matter whether we got their shit food here or in the caf, so…

MORPH

(Coughs.) How is Mortimer?

PYRO

You know, he really hates that name(Shrugs calmly.) He's comfy, as comfy as he can be with a separated shoulder.

Morph sits up slightly and looks at Pyro.

MORPH

What's on your mind, John? Clearly, something's up. What's wrong?

PYRO

(Huffs.) What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? You just woke up from a FUCKING coma, because some small-dicked bigot asshole kicked your fucking teeth in, and you're asking me what's wrong! This whole place is bullshit! This whole situation is bullshit, and I'm done with it! We're getting out of here. Tonight!

MORPH

John, I know you're upset. This isn't exactly what you read about in the brochure for our school, but we need to keep our heads. We can't make a move until we're ready. If we try to escape now, we risk-

PYRO

Risk what? Huh? Risk what? What is there left to risk? (Huffs at the absurdity of Morph's position.) What the hell else can they do to us! (Shakes his head in frustration.) You didn't see him. You didn't see Toad when they dragged him in here. Didn't see what they did to him this time. They pulled his fucking arm out of his socket! It was so far out, I swear to God his skin was the only thing keeping it on!

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – NIGHT

Pyro is sitting on one of the tables at the far end of the room, when the door leading to the Octagon opens up. Two guards drag Toad into the room. His arm is clearly dislocated; he is leaning heavily on one side, even though the guards are holding both arms at the same height. The dislocate arm is noticeably contorted, and Toad's head drags along the floor. Blood drips from wounds on his face.

Pyro stands and stares at Toad. He wants to help him, but remembers the painful lesson he learned last time he ran to help, and keeps his distance.

The guards recklessly drop Toad to the ground. Without a word, they turn and leave. As soon as the door closes, Pyro runs up to help Toad. He kneels down and flips him onto his back. As soon as he sees Toad's face, he cringes. After steeling himself for a moment, Pyro looks down at Toad's face, covered in blood. His lips have been split open in several places, and his eyes are visibly swollen. The door opens again, and Pyro looks up at the Guard as he steps inside.

GENOSHA GUARD

Hey, make sure he's still breathing by the time the doc gets here.

Pyro stares at the Guard maliciously, and then his eyes slowly lower, glancing at the Guard's belt. Dangling off the belt is a keychain filled with keys of various shapes and sizes. One key, a small one, stands out. The Guard turns and exits the room.

Pyro pauses, thinking to himself, and then looks down at Toad.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – NOON

Pyro stares at Morph with resenting conviction and hardened resolution.

PYRO

The next time they get to him, they're gonna fuckin' kill him.

Morph stares at Pyro, straining to keep his eyes open while his head clears.

PYRO

I'm not waiting round for them to rip him apart, and I sure as hell ain't waiting round for them to do that shit to me…sir!

Morph huffs and stares at the floor, thinking about their situation. He knows that Pyro's right. The troops here could not care less whether the mutants died or lived, or what state or condition in which they lived. If they did not get out soon, they would be killed in the Octagon. He looks back up at Pyro.

MORPH

What do you have in mind?

PYRO

(Shrugs.) Simple plan, really. We jump one of the guards, steal their keys, unlock these bloody collars, and then get the hell out of here.

Morph's head still bobs gently as he slowly regains full consciousness.

MORPH

(Still dizzy.) Alright. Sounds, um, easy enough, but it's not that simple. We need to, um…figure out our best chance of getting off of here. Right now, our…our best chance is to, um…is to get the word out. If we can…contact Xavier, they can triangulate our signal, and come get us. Unless Jersey Shore's on; Mister Summers is a HUGE fan.

PYRO

(Looks at Morph, sceptical and smiles.) Are you serious?

MORPH

(Nods enthusiastically.) Oh yeah! 'The Situation' is his idol! (Shrugs.) It's not like he's got posters up on his walls of him, but…it's a little bit of a man-crush.

PYRO

(Laughs.) Man-crush!

Morph nods, and they both start laughing hysterically.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON

Professor X and Cyclops are heading towards the main hangar. STORM and EMMA radioed in several minutes ago, saying that they are nearing the mansion and are prepping to land.

CYCLOPS

So, I'm assuming this Moira MacTaggert already knows what you are, what WE are.

PROFESSOR X

Yes, Scott. Moira is an expert on mutant genetics. She knows more about mutants than anyone I know, and her laboratory on Muir Island is second to none.

The doors leading to the main hangar open, and Professor X and Cyclops enter. As soon as the doors open, the noise of the Blackbird's engines powering down is deafening.

PROFESSOR X

If anyone can help Ms. Marvel, it's her.

Professor X and Cyclops stand just inside the door, waiting for the three women to disembark.

The Blackbird finishes powering down, and the main hatch opens up, extending the ramp to the deck. As soon as it touches down, Storm steps down and turns to help MOIRA MACTAGGERT exit. MacTaggert, an elegantly gorgeous young redheaded woman whose sex appeal is intertwined in her sophistication, steps down the ramp and stands at the base. Emma stands on the ramp behind her. MacTaggert smiles nervously at Professor X, who can only stare nervously, and, eventually, slowly crack a smile. MacTaggert, put slightly at ease, slowly walks towards Professor X.

MACTAGGERT

Hello, Charles. (Cracks a smile.) It's good to see you again.

PROFESSOR X

(Nervous.) Yes…um, yes, likewise, Moira.

Emma looks on, observing the way Professor X and MacTaggert look at each other. She does not risk telepathy; Professor X would sense her instantly, and scold her severely for it later.

MacTaggert stands awkwardly before Professor X. Both want to reach out to the other – there are momentary flinches from both - but neither moves.

PROFESSOR X

Um, I trust your journey wasn't too exhausting.

MACTAGGERT

Oh no, no. (Smiles awkwardly.) Your jet is quite nice. And the lovely ladies you sent to come fetch me were most pleasant. It was nice to finally put faces to voices. (Looks towards Cyclops.)

MACTAGGERT

And you, I presume, are Scott Summers. My, how you've grown! I've not seen you since… (Blushes.) Well…

CYCLOPS

Um, Scott Summers…Ms. MacTaggert? Or, is it Mrs.?

MACTAGGERT

Technically, Mrs., but you can call me Moira. After all, I feel I already know you all anyway.

Cyclops glances momentarily at Professor X, and then back at MacTaggert.

CYCLOPS

Excuse me?

PROFESSOR X

I told you she was an old friend. Anyway, we'll have to save the formalities for later. I hope there was no difficulty bringing whatever equipment you needed with you.

MACTAGGERT

(Shakes her head.) You know I can't just pack up my equipment like a wee duffle bag, Charles. I need to do some tests on your Ms. Marvel. Once I get a look at her, then I can find out what I need. I don't have to remind you, that I will probably need to bring Ms. Marvel back to Muir Island for proper testing. I'll do what I can here, but I cannot make any promises.

PROFESSOR X

Of course, I understand. I just need to collect my things. Would you care for a cup of tea before we get underway?

MACTAGGERT

Perhaps a wee cup, thanks.

Professor X motions for them to exit the hangar.

PROFESSOR X

Scott, keep the Blackbird prepped for launch. We won't be long.

Cyclops glances back at Storm and Emma, confused, then turns back and watches Professor X and MacTaggert disappear.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY – CENTRAL PARK - AFTERNOON

The large open area inside Central Park, the largest park in New York City, flanked by skyscrapers on all sides, is filled with thousands of people, all there to show their support for the Friends of Humanity. The people come from all walks of life: men and women, old and young, all races and backgrounds. Some have protest signs which read: "Muties keep moving into the American's neighbourhood", "Quiet, mutie! Your kind belongs at the back of the bus", "God hates muties!", "The American people are the Jews for Conroy's oven", and "Our Continent! Our land! Get out!" The crowd is loud and excited, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Creed and his supporters.

The main stage is fifty feet in length, and is flanked on either side by large platforms, suspending a basic arrangement of stage lights and draped on all sides by large American flags. Across the light fixtures is a massive banner: FRIENDS OF HUMANITY, flanked by the symbols and emblems of the group, including happy images of suburban families living in a mutant-free society.

INT. CREED'S TRAILER – AFTERNOON

The trailer interior is basic enough. There is a standard desk, buried in papers and notes. A glass of orange juice juts out from beneath the piles of papers like an island. Posters, pins, and various other forms of memorabilia litter the room. There is a small tray of little sandwiches and other small snacks on the table in the corner. Standing in the middle of it all is CREED, nervously fixing his jacket and tie. Around his left bicep is a black armband with the Friends of Humanity insignia on it. He stands as though he was staring in a mirror, although no mirror is in front of him.

CREED

How do I look?

MRS. CREED

(Smiles, in awe.) Commanding. You look like someone these people want to hear, to see.

CREED

(Nervously huffs.) I certainly don't FEEL like someone these people want to hear or see.

Mrs. Creed, who was standing opposite him, steps towards him.

MRS. CREED

Listen to me, Graydon. YOU are the person they're here for. You inspired these people; you gave them hope. A lot of those people out there came from nothing. They hear about these mutant freaks committing crimes day in and day out, and it's as if their government couldn't care less about the whole issue. I mean, for heaven's sake, they nearly blew up the Golden Gate Bridge – AGAIN! And then, when one of their own tried to stop them, they killed her too! Graydon, they kill their OWN people! Almost as much as they kill ours! How can we ignore something like that? How can OUR government ignore something like that? These people think their elected officials have abandoned them. They need a knight in shining armour, to rescue them from the terror of mutants. That's you, Graydon. And, believe me, you look the part. (Smiles.)

CREED

(Smiles.) You're good, you know that? I don't know. I just feel like I'm turning myself into some kind of false idol or something. I don't know what I'm doing.

MRS. CREED

That's good. (Smirks.) I've never trusted anyone that completely knows what he's doing. Honey, relax. These people are for YOU. They've come from all over this country, this wounded country, to see YOU. Because you give them hope. You inspire them to stand up for themselves, to believe in themselves, and believe in you. You won't disappoint them. Just tell them what's in your heart, and they'll follow you.

There is a knock at the door. Creed leans in and kisses Mrs. Creed's forehead.

CREED

I don't know what I'd do without you. You didn't have to come all this way. You and the kids could've stayed at home and watched on TV.

MRS. CREED

You kidding me? You're my husband; I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth. (Smiles.) Besides, it's an exciting trip. You think I'm gonna turn that down?

Both Creed and Mrs. Creed laugh quietly. There is another knock at the door.

CREED

(Looks towards the door.) Yes, yes, come in.

The door opens, and YAMAMOTO steps inside. Like Creed, he is dressed in a nice suit, and very nervous. As soon as he sees Mrs. Creed, he immediately bows his head in shame.

YAMAMOTO

Oh, I'm sorry! I did not mean to intrude. I can return later if you wish-

CREED

No, no that's fine Mister Yamamoto. What can I do for you?

YAMAMOTO

It's time, Mister Creed. The people have gathered, and are ready for your arrival.

MRS. CREED

See? These people are ready to see you. Better not disappoint them.

Creed, still visibly nervous, shakes his head and arms to loosen himself up.

CREED

Yeah, alright. Let's go.

Creed leans in and kisses Mrs. Creed gently, then steps past her. Mrs. Creed turns and watches Creed leave the trailer.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY – CENTRAL PARK - AFTERNOON

Creed walks across a short patch of grass and up several steps towards the back of the stage, completely out of sight from the audience. Yamamoto walks ahead of him, ushering him up the stairs and towards the stage. They pass dozens of stage hands, who all look at Creed with eager enthusiasm. Several pat him on the back and whisper words of encouragement as he passes. Meanwhile, the ANNOUNCER's voice can be heard.

ANNOUNCER

And now, ladies and gentlemen of this glorious United States of America, put your hands together and make some noise for the man of the hour, our champion, our knight in shining armour, our saviour, GRAYDON CREED!

Creed walks out onto the stage and throws his hands up in excitement. The crowd goes wild. The screaming and cheering is deafening. Creed waves to the waves of cheering and screaming fans. He casually walks from one end of the stage to the other, waving to the different sides of the audience. The screaming and cheering go for several moments. Meanwhile, a stage hand runs quickly onto the stage and attaches a microphone to Creed's jacket. Once it is on, he disappears. Creed goes back to waving and cheering.

CREED

THANK YOU!

The cheering continues. For several moments, Creed does not even bother to try and talk over it. The crowd continues to cheer, and then switches to chanting Creed's name repeatedly. Creed, grinning almost to the point of tears, graciously clasps his hands and bows. It takes several more moments for a break in the crowd's cheering to appear.

CREED

Thank you, thank you! Thank you all for coming. I know some of you have come from far and wide, and really had to struggle to get here, and I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your efforts. Before we get started, I must apologize. I want to be honest with you people right here, right now. Contrary to what some of you might think, I'm not a saviour. That introduction wasn't approved by me, but by my staff. I am not a saviour, and never claim to be. I'm just like you. I'm a simple man, living a simple life. I have a wife, kids, and all that. I wake up, shower, go to work, come home, and watch TV. But, when I turn on the TV, I see something, ladies and gentlemen. I see something that frightens me. I see America, or at least what America seems to be turning into. (Pacing along the stage.) I see America, the land of the free and the home of the brave, where good, friendly people come to live together and respect one another, at least most of them do. We're a simple people, just trying to go about our day, make sure our ends meet, and love one another. But there's another group, ladies and gentlemen, another group that doesn't like that America. They don't like that we get along so well. They don't like that we're just trying to live our lives, and want everyone else to live theirs. They don't like the freedom and prosperity that is America. And those people, ladies and gentlemen, are mutants.

The crowd starts booing and hissing. Creed waits for a moment for them to get it out of their system, and then calm down.

CREED

So, here's what I see, when I turn on the television. I see mutants like Magneto and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants systematically and consistently attacking those things which are most precious to us. The Golden Gate Bridge, a symbol of what truly makes America, seems to be of great interest to them. That poor bridge has come under attack not once, but twice in the last few months.

The crowd boos and hisses again.

CREED

I know, I know. It's a sad, sad thing, isn't it, ladies and gentlemen. But you know what? You know what I realized, when I heard about that? Magneto and his band of thugs – nay, terrorists – attacked the Golden Gate Bridge TWICE, and TWICE the bridge remained standing. It took that abuse, it took that punishment, and it remained standing, proud and tall. And you know, ladies and gentlemen, if I had to pick a symbol of what it means to be American, that would be it: that we can take the worst that the world has to give us, we can take all their abuse, all their scorn. They can hit us with everything they got. Give us your worst, and we'll take it. We'll take the worst the world can dish out, and, when the dust settles, WE WILL STILL BE STANDING!

The crowd erupts in cheers and chants of U-S-A.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Cyclops looks down at the cups of tea he is preparing.

PROFESSOR X

Have you been following the news over here? Things have become quite tense as of late.

MACTAGGERT

I have, and it's truly terrifying. I heard that Magneto was behind the attack on the Golden Gate Bridge, and that his people were responsible for what happened to Ms. Marvel. That's going to be a problem, Charles. Without knowing exactly what kind of mutant attacked her, I cannot promise anything. Is there any way you could contact Eric and tell him to bring the mutant to us?

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes his head.) I'm afraid not. Eric's gone into hiding again. I can't track him. He'll only reveal himself when HE'S ready. And right now, tensions are too high for him to take any risks like that. The whole country's after him; he won't be appearing any time soon.

MACTAGGERT

Now that is a shame.

Cyclops turns and hands a cup of tea on a saucer to Professor X, and then gives the other to MacTaggert.

PROFESSOR X

It is. I feel that, if we could figure out what happened soon enough, we could reverse whatever was done to her. But without her attacker, we have very little to work on. We paid a brief visit to Ms. Marvel shortly after she was admitted to hospital. We examined their initial test results, and we believe that the mutant who attacked her was the same mutant who disabled one of our people: Warren. During an earlier mission, he was incapacitated by a young woman who caught him off guard. She…she seemed to drain all his energy from him, and even neutralized his mutation for a period of time. The tests we ran on him afterwards were nearly identical. However, that was several weeks ago. I doubt there are any residual effects by now, but he's agreed to undergo any tests you wish to perform.

MACTAGGERT

Thank you, Charles.

MacTaggert takes a sip of tea, and then looks down peacefully. Professor X looks at MacTaggert, concerned, and then glances up at Cyclops, who nods at Professor X, understanding that he wants to be alone with MacTaggert. He turns and leaves the room.

PROFESSOR X

So, you kept the name?

MACTAGGERT

MACTAGGERT

(Shrugs.) Wasn't worth the paperwork. I mean, my name's on the Lab, on all my certificates. It was easier to just stick with MacTaggert.

Professor X nods, but then stares at MacTaggert, a worried expression crossing his face.

PROFESSOR X

How are you Moira, really?

MacTaggert smiles and nods politely, but continues to stare into her cup. Eventually, she raises her face and looks at Professor X.

MACTAGGERT

(Sighs.) I'm alright. I've been busy with my lab, which is nice. I've picked up a few sponsors, who've really helped get it up and running.

PROFESSOR X

Well, that's good news. I'd like to come see it sometime.

MACTAGGERT

Yeah. It would be nice if you did. It's…it's been a while. How about you, Charles? How are you, really? I saw when you addressed Congress. It's not like you to take a public stand like that. I mean… (Smiles.) You looked the dashing handsome figure I always thought you were, of course.

Professor X smiles.

MACTAGGERT

But I know you, Charles. You would only do that if you thought things were serious.

PROFESSOR X

(Nods.) Things are getting serious, Moira. Anti-mutant hysteria seems to be on the rise, to the point where Washington has had no choice but to weigh in on the issue. There's a senator, Robert Kelly, who's a strong opponent to our cause. He feels that mutants are a threat to society, and that they need to be identified, contained, and controlled. The recent mutant attacks in San Francisco have only served to add to the hysteria surrounding anti-mutant sentiment. Magneto – Eric – believes an all-out war is the only way to ensure mutant liberation, and is prepared to provoke the world of humans to launching such a war, a war he feels he can win. He's been responsible for attacks on Alcatraz and the Golden Gate Bridge, and recently, an assault on a secret military base.

MACTAGGERT

A secret military base?

PROFESSOR X

We've recently learned that the Department for Mutant Affairs, a branch of the federal government, has been busy building a Military Installation in New Jersey. We're not sure exactly what its purpose is, but we do know that it was built to contain and study mutants. Eric and I both discovered its existence around the same time, and went searching for our missing friends, mutants we believe were abducted by the head of the DMA, a man named Henry Gyrich.

MACTAGGERT

Gyrich? I've never heard of him. Is he dangerous?

PROFESSOR X

Exceptionally. He's committed to the idea that mutants are a threat to America. At best, they should be studied; at worst, exterminated. And he's got the authority and backing of the federal government. We've learned that he has multiple projects in motion, but no idea what their precise overall objective is. Sadly, he's not alone. He undoubtedly has the support of Senator Kelly, and their ideals are further sanctioned by a grassroots anti-mutant group called the Friends of Humanity. They're actually holding a rally today, in Central Park. They have quite the following.

MACTAGGERT

(Huffs and laughs.) Oh my word, Charles! It seems the whole world is turning against you.

PROFESSOR X

Not quite. But tensions are mounting. This is why it's so important that we help Ms. Marvel. She's one of the few mutants out there that humans actually respect and trust. Her near-death has shocked America, and galvanized anti-mutant supporters. Getting her back on her feet will restore people's hope, and do much to dissuade their fears.

MACTAGGERT

(Giggles lightly.) Always trying to change the world, Charles?

PROFESSOR X

What choice do I have? Besides, would you feel the same about me if I wasn't?

MACTAGGERT

(Stares at Professor X, grinning slightly.) Maybe. Probably not. But anyway, we should probably get going.

PROFESSOR X

I agree, and the last member of our party has arrived.

MACTAGGERT

The last member? Is there someone else we need?

PROFESSOR X

Moira, Ms. Marvel is in a hospital under heavy guard. They won't simply let anybody in. So, I took the liberty of getting us a chaperone.

CAMERA PANS UP TO THE DOOR.

The door to Professor X's office opens. Cyclops walks in and steps aside. DAVIS follows him in.

DAVIS

Hello, Professor.

MacTaggert turns and looks up at Davis.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN HANGAR – AFTERNOON

The Blackbird's engines ignite and fire up. The jet's main systems come online.

INT. BLACKBIRD – AFTERNOON

Storm and Cyclops power up all systems and MacTaggert and Emma strap in, while Professor X looks on. Davis, already strapped in, examines the Blackbird in awe.

DAVIS

So…you have a jet. Anything else you wanna tell me about?

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) Lots.

STORM

Primary systems online and primed. Main ignition engaged.

CYCLOPS

Disengaging safeties.

CYCLOPS

Here we go.

Cyclops slowly pushes the throttle forward.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MAIN HANGAR – AFTERNOON

Slowly, the tire starts to roll as the Blackbird moves forward. From there, the Blackbird quickly picks up speed as it accelerates down the runway and to the exit.

INT. BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

STORM

V-one.

CYCLOPS

Acknowledged. Rotate.

EXT. BLACKBIRD – AFTERNOON

The Blackbird jumps into the air, dipping slightly.

INT. BLACKBIRD – AFTERNOON

Davis, nervous, jumps slightly, gripping the arms of his chair. He looks on, disapproving.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY – CENTRAL PARK - AFTERNOON

The Blackbird soars overhead, en route to San Francisco. Meanwhile, Creed, smiling, waves to the people.

CREED

You know, ladies and gentlemen, this has been a truly spectacular turn-out. I must confess, I didn't think we'd have even half this many people show up, but you have restored my faith in humanity. Thank you.

The crowd cheers loudly.

CREED

But, of course, an event this big can't be done alone. There are dozens of people who worked around the clock to bring this together, and I'd like to bring one of those people out here right now. He's been a true inspiration to me and my family. Ladies and gentlemen, Father Winchester.

Amid thunderous applause and cheers, WINCHESTER walks onto the stage. He shakes hands with Creed, and then hugs him. They embrace for several moments, and then Creed backs away while Winchester walks to a podium located to the right of the stage.

WINCHESTER

Thank you, everyone. I invite you now to bow your heads, as we pray for deliverance. Oh Lord, this is a most joyous day. This is a day when brothers and sisters, husbands and wives, parents and children, friends and neighbours, came together to take that most frightening step, out of the darkness of sin and evil, and into the light, YOUR light. Bless these people for having the courage to recognize the demons that walk about your green Earth, blasphemously clothed in your image.

Everyone in the crowd has their heads down and eyes closed, listening and praying along with Winchester.

WINCHESTER

Bless those who have the conviction to stray not from your guiding light, but choose instead to stand firm against the usurpers, to not join them and those deceived by them. Bless us, oh Lord, and our righteous cause. Bless our assurances that we will not stray from your divine plan, and that our devotion will be rewarded with your approval. Lead us down the path to divinity, and grant us the wisdom to see those mischievous, misguiding monsters for what they really are. Grant us the wisdom to understand their true nature, their true intentions: to bring ruin and despair upon us, upon our families, upon our nation, and upon your entire kingdom.

Creed, like everyone else, has his head bowed, eyes closed, and is listening to the prayer.

WINCHESTER

Grant us the courage to do what is necessary to protect your kingdom and your children from their sinister plans. Grant us the strength to see your plans through, oh Lord. Grant us the courage to bring to justice those foul creatures that undermine your plans, threaten your kingdom, all the while masquerading as your children. In your name. Amen.

INT. BLACKBIRD – AFTERNOON

MacTaggert solemnly stares out the window, watching the clouds fly by. Eventually, she turns to look at Professor X, who has been looking at her the whole time.

MACTAGGERT

This plane you've got, it's…impressive. I'm guessing you didn't file a flight plan with your aviation board.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles playfully.) We may have left it on the desk before we left.

MACTAGGERT

And this jet? (Chuckles.) Good to see your funding's been put to good use. Is it registered?

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) It's in the mail, I'm sure. (Pauses.) Moira, how are you?

MacTaggert turns and looks back out the window.

PROFESSOR X

I know I've asked this already, but there's something on your mind.

MACTAGGERT

I've warned you about reading my mind, Charles.

PROFESSOR X

I didn't have to. Forgive me for knowing you too well. (Pauses, smiling.) How's Kevin?

MacTaggert spins her head to look at Professor X, a look of terror on her face.

PROFESSOR X

What, has something happened to him?

MacTaggert's eyes drop in sorrow.

MACTAGGERT

He's…he's alright. He's…he's going through some difficult times right now. I'm trying to do all I can for him. My patrons have really helped me get the best equipment to help him.

PROFESSOR X

Yes, I'm curious about these patrons that you've found. Where did you find them? How did they learn of your research?

MACTAGGERT

I recently published a paper on the differentiation between cell mutations. (Shrugs.) I guess it caught some eyes.

PROFESSOR X

As it should have. I remember reading it; quite impressive. These patrons, anyone I know?

MACTAGGERT

I don't think so. A German scientist, a Frenchman, and I believe a Korean. They've all been really generous, and in exchange I allow them to use my laboratories and equipment for their experiments.

PROFESSOR X

What are they working on? Anything that we need to worry about?

MACTAGGERT

Oh I don't think so. To be honest, I don't have a clue what they're working on. Part of the agreement to their funding was that they are granted total privacy. They agreed to pay substantially more for this reason.

Professor X looks at MacTaggert, worried.

MACTAGGERT

Even I have to have permission to enter their workspaces, and they don't usually allow me in, especially the German one. Don't worry, Charles. I'm sure whatever they're working on can only be to help mutants, or at least to understand them. I'm sure you can appreciate that.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) Forgive me. It's just that we can't be too careful these days. Anti-mutant sentiment is on the rise as of late, and we'd be naïve to ignore the possibility that scientists, either privately or publicly funded, would want to start research to "understand" mutants. We've already seen what can happen when technology falls into the hands of the oppressors, what harm it can wreak, and the lives it can change.

MacTaggert looks at Professor X and smiles affectionately at him. Lovingly, she puts her hand on his face.

MACTAGGERT

It really is good to see you, Charles. You have no idea how much I mean that.

Davis, who is sitting across the aisle from Professor X, leans over.

DAVIS

Professor, we're going to be in San Francisco shortly. I don't have to remind you that I have absolutely no jurisdiction here. I can't pull any strings here; if they say no, there's nothing I can do.

PROFESSOR X

I appreciate that, Bill, but we're prepared for that. Thank you for coming along just the same. Oh, I apologize; I haven't introduced the two of you. Bill Davis, this is Moira MacTaggert.

MacTaggert extends her hand, and Davis shakes it.

PROFESSOR X

Lieutenant Davis is a member of the New York PD, and has been a close personal friend for many years. His role here is obvious.

MACTAGGERT

How'd you do.

DAVIS

(Smiles.) Pleasure meeting you.

PROFESSOR X

Moira's hails from Scotland, and is the world's foremost expert on mutant genetics, and so her role here is equally obvious.

DAVIS

I tried to tell him I don't have a clue why I'm on this mission. Did you know that he has a jet?

MACTAGGERT

No, I can't say I did. Seems the young professor enjoys keeping his secrets… (Looks at Professor X, slightly annoyed.) …doesn't he?

DAVIS

Apparently.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) I need to be able to surprise you two every once in a while. How else am I supposed to keep you interested?

MACTAGGERT

Well, anyway, I'm not quite sure why any of us are on this mission. I don't know what's wrong with Ms. Marvel, so I don't know how I can help her.

PROFESSOR X

Whether or not we can help her isn't the issue. The point is we try. Ms. Marvel represented a beacon of hope, for both humans and mutants. The fact that she fell because of mutants only proves to the humans that we're a violent and uncivilized people, willing to lash out on everyone, including each other if necessary. If we can revive her, we can begin to restore people's faith, not just in mutants, but in the concept of human-mutant relations. Anything that either of you can do would be a blessing.

DAVIS

(Smiles.) Well, if we get to ride around in this jet of yours for other missions, you can certainly count on me.

Both Professor X and MacTaggert smile.

CYCLOPS

Touchdown in two minutes.

Cyclops and Storm begin initiating landing procedures.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - AFTERNOON

The Medical Center is heavily guarded and patrolled. Two guards remain stationary at every entrance gate, while teams of four guards regularly patrol the perimeter. They are all armed with shotguns and automatic rifles.

Professor X heads towards the front gate, flanked by Davis and MacTaggert, who is carrying a large bag full of her portable equipment. As they approach, Professor X hands Davis a folded piece of paper.

PROFESSOR X

Here. Hold on to this.

Davis unfolds the paper.

DAVIS

There's nothing on it. What's this for?

PROFESSOR X

It's your presidential order.

Davis looks puzzled, but holds onto the paper.

The three step towards the gate, where the guards are standing. Davis pulls out his badge and shows it to the guards.

DAVIS

Gentlemen, I'm Lieutenant Bill Davis, NYPD. I've got Professor Charles Xavier and Doctor Moira MacTaggert here. They want to have a look at Ms. Marvel. Can we speak to the Surgeon General please?

GUARD

Sorry, Lieutenant. No access.

DAVIS

Look, I know this is a little impromptu, but these two are the foremost experts on mutant physiology. If there's anyone who can help Ms. Marvel, it's them, so would you please just contact the Surgeon General? He'll recognize these two.

The Guard looks at his partner, who nods in agreement. He then turns and picks up his phone.

GUARD

Get me the Surgeon General.

Davis and Professor X flash a smile to each other.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – INTENSIVE CARE WARD – AFTERNOON

The SURGEON GENERAL leads Professor X, Davis, and MacTaggert down the hall towards Ms. Marvel's room.

SURGEON GENERAL

I must say I'm surprised you wouldn't call ahead, Professor, especially when you're bringing world-renowned Moira MacTaggert.

PROFESSOR X

Yes, I apologize, doctor. I thought it would be best to keep our visit as quiet as possible. The last thing we need is to draw further attention to this crisis.

SURGEON GENERAL

I completely agree.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

The door opens, and the Surgeon General walks in. Professor X and the others follow.

SURGEON GENERAL

Here we are.

Professor X moves to her bedside. Ms. Marvel remains in the condition she was when Professor X last saw her: vegetative and unresponsive.

SURGEON GENERAL

As you can see, her condition hasn't changed since she got here. Physically, she's perfectly fine. All her injuries have healed. But mentally, there's nothing there. It's as if something just sucked the life right out of her.

PROFESSOR X

(Solemn.) Yes, I can see. Doctor MacTaggert, if you would…

MacTaggert takes out several pieces of equipment from her bag and turns them on.

SURGEON GENERAL

I'll leave you alone with the patient for a few minutes. Call me if you need anything.

PROFESSOR X

Thank you, doctor.

The Surgeon General steps out of the room and closes the door. MacTaggert injects a needle into Ms. Marvel's skin and starts drawing blood. The needle is attached to a machine, which begins making scans on her blood. MacTaggert examines the preliminary results with worried confusion.

PROFESSOR X

Moira?

MACTAGGERT

(Shakes her head, frustrated.) I don't know, Charles. I've never seen these readings before. But your Surgeon General friend there seems to be right. Physically, there's nothing wrong. But there's no life force within her.

DAVIS

Life force? How can you tell that from her blood?

MACTAGGERT

When someone is mentally and physically active, the blood moves about in a different way than if they're simply in a vegetative state. It's like the blood's…excited. But with her, the blood is still. There's no excitement in it at all. Charles, can you contact Henry?

Professor X pushes a button on the console of his hover chair.

PROFESSOR X

Hank, are you there?

BEAST (VIA RADIO)

I am, Professor, as you requested. How can I be of service?

MACTAGGERT

Henry, I'm going to send you some blood samples. Can you use your equipment to scan it for any anomalies?

INT. X-MEN BASE – BEAST'S LABORATORY – AFTERNOON

Beast's laboratory in the school is impressive enough, but quite basic compared to the Lab he has in the X-Men base. The room is massive, with the most state-of-the-art equipment lining the walls, and several large super-computer processors in the corner. Against one of the walls is a large apparatus of nine computer monitors, displaying various items of interest.

BEAST, wearing glasses and a lab coat, sits in front of the monitors.

BEAST

I stand - or rather sit – ready to assist you.

MACTAGGERT (VIA RADIO)

Thank you, Henry. I'm sending them to you now.

Beast accepts the files and loads them into his computer. He stares at the information as it comes in.

BEAST

Scanning.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

BEAST (VIA RADIO)

Fascinating!

MACTAGGERT

Do you have any idea what's happened to her?

BEAST

Indeed I do, at least partially. We witnessed a very similar condition with a colleague of ours, Warren, who was also rendered unconscious by a mutant. We never learned her identity, but Warren recovered shortly thereafter and was able to provide us with a partial description.

INT. X-MEN BASE – BEAST'S LABORATORY – AFTERNOON

BEAST

But the condition of Ms. Marvel is far more severe. With Warren, he suffered only minor injuries, and a temporary loss of his mutant abilities. Both were restored within hours. This is far more thorough, and far more permanent.

MACTAGGERT (VIA RADIO)

Is there anything that you think can be done for her?

BEAST

Not from the hospital, no.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

BEAST (VIA RADIO)

We would have to conduct our own scans here in my Laboratory, or perhaps using your equipment on Muir Island. One thing is for certain, however: we will not be able to make any headway with her there.

MacTaggert looks at Professor X, who looks back at her, worried.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – INTENSIVE CARE WARD – AFTERNOON

While Professor X and the others tend to Ms. Marvel, he Surgeon General, clearly nervous and agitated, runs up to the nearest desk. He runs behind it and hurriedly fumbles through his pockets, until he finds his cell phone. He pulls it out and searches to find a number. The number he brings up is titled HENRY GYRICH.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – GYRICH'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

GYRICH is sitting at his desk.

GYRICH

Professor Charles Xavier? Are there other mutants with him? (Pauses, listening.) MacTaggert, huh? (Pauses, listening.) Davis? What the hell is he doing in San Francisco? (Pauses, listening.) Alright, alright! Don't worry; I'll take care of it. Don't let them leave until my people arrive. Thanks for calling me.

Gyrich hangs up and immediately turns to his computer. He searches his computer database for files on Charles Xavier. The file, complete with a picture of Professor X, appears.

GYRICH

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…possible telepath…

He starts typing commands into the keyboard. Gyrich brings up Morph's profile on the monitor.

GYRICH

Xavier's School; I knew it. (Picks up the phone and pushes a speed-dial button.) We've got a situation at California Pacific Medical Center. Send in the sentinels.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

Professor X suddenly furrows his brow, concentrating. He has sensed something. He looks behind him at the door.

PROFESSOR X (TELEPATHICALLY)

Emma, did you sense that?

EMMA (VIA TELEPATHY)

(Worried.) Yes, Professor.

INT. BLACKBIRD – AFTERNOON

Emma is sitting in the Blackbird, connected to Cerebro. She is concentrating, eyes closed.

EMMA

Something is wrong. The tension in your vicinity has jumped considerably, especially the Surgeon General. He's incredibly nervous now. He's up to something.

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHY)

Agreed. We should leave this place immediately. Prepare the Blackbird for immediate launch. I'll contact Cyclops and Storm.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

Professor X opens his eyes and looks at the others.

PROFESSOR X

Moira, pack your things. We're leaving, right now.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - AFTERNOON

Cyclops and Storm, as per Professor X's orders, are stationed on the roof, keeping a lookout for suspicious activity. Cyclops has one side of the roof, and Storm is watching another. Below, several guards hurriedly bustle through the gate and towards the Medical Center main entrance.

CYCLOPS

What the hell? Storm, any activity on your side?

STORM

Yes. A squadron of guards have just run into the hospital. It would appear that there is a situation developing.

CYCLOPS

The same thing's happening here. I'm going to contact the-

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHY)

Cyclops, Storm: be on your guard. We believe the Surgeon General has relayed our information to the authorities. We need to leave here immediately.

CYCLOPS

Acknowledged. Several squadrons of guards just ran into the Medical Center. No doubt they're heading to your location. What are your orders?

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – MS. MARVEL'S ROOM – AFTERNOON

PROFESSOR X (TELEPATHICALLY)

Get back to the Blackbird and get her ready for launch. We'll come out and meet you outside.

The door opens, and the Surgeon General steps inside. He smiles politely in a pathetic attempt to cover up his extreme anxiety.

SURGEON GENERAL

So, learned anything new?

Davis turns and steps right up to the Surgeon General, staring him angrily in the eyes. The Surgeon General notices right away and is now even tenser.

PROFESSOR X

Sadly, no. Unfortunately, we'd need to run further tests. Would it be possible for you to release her to us, for a period of time? Our labs are more attuned towards mutant physiology than the facilities here here. We might have better luck then.

SURGEON GENERAL

(Laughs nervously.) I'm afraid I'd have to clear that with the governor. Moving someone of this…public rapport would require an official clearance, especially if it's out of state.

PROFESSOR X

Well, if you could, please submit the request. I can call you again in a few days. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be going.

SURGEON GENERAL

(Extremely nervous.) Oh really? Well, I was hoping – that is, if you'd be so kind – to discuss mutant physiology with you, Professor Xavier. (Turns to look at MacTaggert.) And, of course, you as well, Doctor MacTaggert. I mean, I know so very little about mutants compared to the likes of you. Having two such keen minds in this field here right now is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and I'd like to take full advantage of it.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles politely.) Another time perhaps, but when I call in a few days, I'll be sure to arrange a time when you and I can discuss this more in person.

Professor X turns to leave, but the Surgeon General stands in front of the door. Davis heads to the door, and stops when he sees the Surgeon General standing in front of it.

DAVIS

Step aside, doctor. Now.

The Surgeon General shakes his head in disgust.

SURGEON GENERAL

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Professor X looks at Davis, alarmed.

SURGEON GENERAL

I was under strict orders, that if any mutants showed up wanting to see Ms. Marvel…

Davis pulls out his badge and shows it to the Surgeon General.

DAVIS

Doctor, step aside right now, or I'll move you myself.

The Surgeon General, terrified, slowly stands aside. Davis quickly pushes him aside and opens the door. Professor X and MacTaggert hurry through.

INT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER – INTENSIVE CARE WARD – AFTERNOON

The three step into the corridor, and MacTaggert is startled by what she sees.

MACTAGGERT

Charles!

Professor X turns and looks.

A half dozen guards, all heavily armed, are quickly approaching. MacTaggert and Professor X turn towards the other end of the corridor, where Davis is already facing. They stop in their tracks immediately. Another half dozen guards are rapidly moving down the hall towards them. They've raised their weapons, and are poised to fire. Professor X closes his eyes and concentrates. All the guards immediately freeze in whatever position they are in. Davis turns around and looks down the corridor behind him. Everyone there has frozen as well. He turns back, confused. MacTaggert frantically looks back and forth in either direction.

DAVIS

What the hell?

PROFESSOR X

Let's go. (Starts to head towards the elevator.)

Davis and MacTaggert follow.

INT. BLACKBIRD – AFTERNOON

Emma is sitting in the pilot's seat, powering up the Blackbird's systems. Cyclops and Storm run up the ramp and hurry to the cockpit.

CYCLOPS

Report.

EMMA

Almost ready to launch. We need to move quickly. The Professor's become very nervous. Sensors detected a large object heading this way. It'll be here any second.

Emma is about to stand up, when there is a loud rumbling, similar to a jet flying overhead. It gets louder and louder. Emma nervously looks up through the cockpit window. Cyclops and Storm also look up into the sky.

CYCLOPS

What the hell is that?

EMMA

It's probably the large object I detected.

CYCLOPS

Storm, go check it out. We may need to do an airlift on the Professor and the others. Make sure they exit the Medical Center alright. Have them meet at the front. There's open area there; we can pick them up from the air there.

STORM

Acknowledged. (Turns and heads back out.)

As Storm exits the Blackbird, Emma moves to the co-pilot's seat and Cyclops sits down in the pilot's seat.

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – CALIFORNIA PACIFIC MEDICAL CENTER - AFTERNOON

The three hurry outside and stand at the main gate. All the guards are still frozen, as though in suspended animation.

DAVIS

Where's our ride?

In the distance, the sound of jet engines beginning to disengage is deafening. Everyone turns to look. A SENTINEL touches down directly in front of them, making a loud clanging sound as it does. Nearby pedestrians scatter, terrified. The large purple and crimson robot stands at attention as its jet engines power down. It looks down at Professor X, and its eyes light up.

SENTINEL

Target identified.

The three all look up at the Sentinel, terrified.

SENTINEL

Halt, mutant.

Davis immediately moves between the Sentinel and Professor X.

DAVIS

My name is Lieutenant Bill Davis, NYPD. This is Professor Charles Xavier, and Doctor Moira MacTaggert. They're civilians! They just came to see if anything could be done to help Ms. Marvel. They're not criminals.

SENTINEL

Irrelevant. Professor Charles Xavier is a mutant, and as such he is to be detained for questioning.

DAVIS

Forget it. Not happening. Now stand down! (Draws his gun.) Stay behind me.

SENTINEL

Stand aside, civilian. I am only here to serve and protect.

DAVIS

Yeah, I'll bet!

Slowly, the Sentinel kneels down, reaching for Professor X. MacTaggert screams, terrified.

PROFESSOR X

MOIRA! STAY BACK!

Davis jumps in front of Professor X and MacTaggert and opens fire. The bullets bounce off the Sentinel, stunned if only for a second.

SENTINEL

Civilian weapons fire. Threat level increased. Neutralize.

The Sentinel stretches out his hand. A large metallic tentacle, a long series of small vertebrae, emerges from the underside of the Sentinel's right wrist, darting towards Davis. Davis tries to dodge it, but the tentacle flicks him aside, sending him flying through the air. Davis hits the pavement hard on his back, rolling over backwards and tumbling. His gun flies through the air and lands somewhere behind him.

PROFESSOR X

MOIRA! RUN! GO!

MacTaggert stumbles backwards and falls over.

SENTINEL

Surrender, mutant.

The tentacle reaches for Professor X. Without warning, the wind suddenly picks up, quickly turning violent. The Sentinel looks up.

SENTINEL

Another mutant. Secondary target identified. Disable. Repulsor beams online.

The Sentinel raises his left hand, palm open towards Storm, and fires an energy beam from it. Storm is hit full on in the torso by the repulsor beam. Howling, she flies through the air, spinning over herself. Writhing in pain, she plummets towards the ground and crashes into a small section of trees across the street, smashing through the smaller branches and bouncing off the larger ones. Eventually, she hits the ground, bouncing slightly off the ground on impact. She is dazed, and barely conscious. The tree broke much of her fall, but the landing was still painful. The branches have sliced through both her clothes and her skin, and knocked the wind out of her.

The Sentinel, unfazed, turns back to Professor X.

SENTINEL

Surrender, mutant.

Again, the Sentinel reaches for Professor X.

CYCLOPS

HEY!

The Sentinel looks up again. Cyclops, teeth clenched, stares at the Sentinel.

CYCLOPS

Wanna try that again?

The Blackbird suddenly hovers into view overhead.

EMMA (VIA RADIO)

Scott, I need you to distract it long enough for me to swing into position.

CYCLOPS

Acknowledged.

Cyclops now has the Sentinel's full attention.

SENTINEL

Hostile mutant. Disable. (Stands up.)

There is a rumbling sound of heavy hydraulics powering up as the Sentinel gets to its feet. It turns and starts marching towards Cyclops. There is a thunderous sound of a hydraulic pump lifting one of the colossal legs off the ground, followed by a heavy thud as that leg is put down on the ground. The impact tremor is so intense that Professor X's chair wobbles back and forth. He turns and reaches to hold MacTaggert.

PROFESSOR X

MOIRA! Don't worry, Moira. I won't let anything happen to you…not again.

With each of the Sentinel's footfalls, the ground trembles beneath Cyclops' feet. Cyclops gulps nervously as the Sentinel approaches.

CYCLOPS

This… (Pauses and takes a deep breath.) …could get interesting…

Cyclops puts his hand to his visor, and fires.

The optic blast hits the Sentinel square in the chest. Caught off guard, it stumbles backwards, falling over. As the Sentinel's shadow quickly looms over Professor X and MacTaggert, he grabs her and hauls her onto his hover chair.

PROFESSOR X

LOOK OUT!

As soon as she is on, Professor X moves out of the way. They get away just as the Sentinel comes crashing to the ground. The impact is so huge that Professor X's chair tips forward, digging into the ground nose-first. MacTaggert, still screaming, is pitched forward. As she flies forward, Professor X grabs hold of MacTaggert, holding her in place and then drawing her towards him. They both look passionately into each other's eyes. Enflamed by the moment, each one wants to make that first move, but both are too afraid to do so. The terror of the moment has only intensified their feelings. They continue to stare.

MACTAGGERT

Charles, I…I…

CYCLOPS

PROFESSOR!

Cyclops sprints up to them.

CYCLOPS

(Panting.) Professor, Storm's down. Are the two of you alright?

MacTaggert and Professor X release each other and quickly regain their composure.

PROFESSOR X

(Coughing.) Yes, Scott. Moira and I are fine. Where is Lieutenant Davis?

Cyclops does a hasty scan of the immediate area.

CYCLOPS

What, he's not with you?

PROFESSOR X

No, he was incapacitated during the struggle. We were separated. I believe he's still at the hospital front entrance.

CYCLOPS

(Nods.) I'll take care of it. (Puts his hand to his earpiece.) Emma, put the Blackbird in hover and get down here. I need you to get Storm.

EMMA (VIA RADIO)

On my way.

Suddenly, there is a booming sound of several hydraulic pistons firing. The Sentinel was damaged, but not destroyed, and now it is getting back up.

Cyclops slowly looks up at Professor X, and begins to gradually turn around to face the sound.

Slowly, the Sentinel sits up. There is a gaping hole in the hull armour on its chest where Cyclops' optic blast hit it. Otherwise, however, it is undamaged.

CYCLOPS

Emma? Hurry!

Cyclops turns back around to face Professor X and MacTaggert.

CYCLOPS

I'll see what I can do about that…thing. The two of you get to the Blackbird. We'll get the others.

PROFESSOR X

Understood. Come, Moira.

MacTaggert hops back on Professor X's hover chair, and they immediately head for the Blackbird. Meanwhile, Cyclops turns and runs in the direction of the Sentinel.

The Sentinel sits up, smoke still wafting from its chest, and raises its right hand, palm facing Cyclops, and fires. Cyclops dives over the blast. It slams into the ground, ripping up the grass where he was standing. He hits the ground, somersaulting, and gets back up to his feet. Clenching his fist, he fires his optic beam once more. The optic blast catches the Sentinel on its left cheek, ripping the facial armour plating off. The Sentinel's head snaps back, like a boxer on the receiving end of a powerful hook. Shards of metal fly off, exposing the wiring underneath. But the Sentinel recovers quickly and turns its head back around.

CYCLOPS

Son of a bitch. (Fires his optic blast again.)

The optic blasts plough into the side of the Sentinel's head. It smashes through the wiring in the Sentinel's convulsing head, eventually boring a hole through it and burst through the other side.

CYCLOPS

Fucking DIE already! (Fires several more times.)

After several more blasts from Cyclops, the Sentinel's head explodes, showering down shrapnel of metal shards, wires, and armour plating. Panting, Cyclops smiles, and heaves a sigh of relief.

CYCLOPS

Stay down this time! (Starts sprinting towards Davis.)

Storm remains motionless on the ground as Emma runs up. She bends down and rolls Storm over. Storm has multiple cuts on her face and arms. Her clothes are torn all over. She is still unconscious, but breathing.

EMMA

Storm, wake up! We must return to the Blackbird.

Emma hauls up Storm, who is starting to stir, and gets her to her feet. Emma props Storm up underneath her arm, and holds it to steady her.

STORM

(Dazed and barely conscious.) What…what…

EMMA

Just start walking, Storm.

The two start walking back towards the Blackbird.

Several pieces of metal land on Davis' face, causing him to stir. He shakes his head and sits up, just in time to see Cyclops' hand held out to him. He grabs it, and Cyclops hauls him up.

DAVIS

Where's Xavier?

CYCLOPS

The Professor's on the plane. Do you know what that was?

DAVIS

(Frowns and nods.) That…is a Sentinel.

Cyclops snarls at the thought, but helps Davis get to his feet. Davis looks around and finds his gun. He grabs it, and the two head to the Blackbird.

The Sentinel's decapitated corpse lies motionless on the ground, smoking from its chest and neck, sparks still dripping from its wounds. There is the occasional twitch in the extremities as the last ounces of energy dwindle. Davis and Cyclops run underneath the Blackbird and grab on to the rope lift. Immediately, they are hoisted up. Once inside, the hatch closes, and the Blackbird immediately takes off.

The Surgeon General stands at the gate into the hospital, watching all of this unfold. Flanked by two guards, he stares as the Blackbird flies away.

INT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – TRAINING CENTRE – CHANGEROOM – AFTERNOON

The door swings open, and two guards step inside. Both are armed, and come in knowing exactly who they are looking for.

GENOSHA GUARD

Hey assholes! Get the fuck up; it's time for our boys to get some training done! And that means taking it outta your asses for the next three or so hours!

The guards start slowly walking along the corridor, passing each of the bunks and looking inside.

GENOSHA GUARD

Don't wanna disappoint, now do we?

Suddenly, Toad jumps down from one of the top bunks, howling and screaming, but completely misses both the guards and lands flat on his face. Unfazed, the two guards turn around and look down at Toad, sprawling on the floor and writhing in pain. The two guards look at each other in disbelief.

GENOSHA GUARD

(Laughs.) What the fuck was that?

Toad, his arm still noticeably dislocated, lies sprawling on the floor.

GENOSHA GUARD

Was that your attempt at escape? (Laughs.)

Toad, still struggling to get up, twitches.

GENOSHA GUARD

Shittiest. Escape attempt. Ever. (Laughs some more.)

Slowly, the Guard retracts his boot, as if winding up for a vicious punt.

GENOSHA GUARD

And it's time for the extra point…and here…it…

The Guard kicks Toad as hard as he can in the ribs, hard enough to lift Toad off the ground and send him rolling along the floor, screaming in pain.

GENOSHA GUARD

…Comes! (Taps the other guard.) Wow, that was a good one! You see how he bounced on that one?

Suddenly, Pyro and Morph pop up silently behind the two guards. Morph kicks the gun from the hands of his guard, while Pyro knocks the gun out of the hands of his. Before either of them can react, Morph grabs his guard in an asphyxiation hold. At the same time, Pyro grabs the head of his Guard, sucker-punches him as hard as he can in the abdomen, and then rams his head into the bulkhead. He crumples to the floor, unconscious. Morph gently puts his guard on the ground, and then looks around to see if anyone else has come in. He winces in pain.

MORPH

That would've been a lot easier if I wasn't so sore. Mortimer, you alright?

TOAD

(Groans in pain.) That really, REALLY friggin' hurt! (Slowly sits up.) Explain to me again why I had to be the decoy?

PYRO

Simple, really.

Pyro frisks his Guard for his keys.

PYRO

You're the most injured, so it didn't seem likely you'd be able to take your man down. Besides, Mister Sydney and I both agreed it'd be too damn funny to pass up. (Starts giggling.)

MORPH

Come on, you two. We've got to hurry! (Leans towards Toad.) For the record, I didn't say that. Probably.

Morph frisks his own guard, frantically looking for the keys.

MORPH

(Grunts, frustrated.) It won't take long for those guards to realize something's wrong.

PYRO

Hey, found it!

Pyro picks up the ring of keys and searches for a specific one. He finds it and slides across the floor to Morph.

PYRO

Alright, now hold still.

TOAD

Now, are we sure this is going to work?

MORPH

Not even remotely. But, if it doesn't, and the guards weren't lying to us about what would happen if anyone tampered with the collars, then you won't have time to worry about it. Just the same, you may want to stand back.

Toad nervously shuffles back. Pyro fumbles with the key, trying to unlock Morph's collar. Eventually, there is a click, and the collar unlocks and comes loose. Morph quickly pulls it off. There is a noticeable tan line, and the area of his neck that was under the collar is red, swollen, bruised, and sensitive to the touch. Morph slowly puts his fingers to his neck to touch the area, and as soon as he does he feels its tenderness, and winces in pain. Pyro stares at Morph, wide-eyed in anticipation.

PYRO

Well? How you feel? Any mutant-ier?

Morph closes his eyes and concentrates. Slowly, his skin begins to shift. His bruises immediately fade, his cuts seal themselves, and any other forms of abuse or discoloration fade away. After several moments, he opens his eyes and smiles.

MORPH

(Smiling wide.) Still as pretty as always!

Pyro's jaw drops, and he laughs heartily in excitement.

PYRO

YES! YES! You're healed!

MORPH

Not yet. My ability to manipulate my cells means accelerated healing, but it's not to say those injuries aren't there anymore.

PYRO

Huh! No kidding. (Smiles wide.) Kay, now do me!

Morph takes the key and reaches over to Pyro. Eventually, Morph unlocks the collar, and Pyro yanks it off. He winces in pain as he pulls it off.

PYRO

Bloody hell, that hurts.

Morph works on unlocking Toad's collar.

MORPH

How do you feel? Any mutant-ier?

PYRO

Dunno, mate. Doesn't work like that. I need an open flame to use my powers. Can't start the fire all by meself.

Morph unlocks the collar and gently takes it off of Toad. Toad gingerly rubs his neck.

PYRO

But hey, if your powers are back online, then I'm guessing mine are, too.

MORPH

Well, here's hoping. Now, the next thing we need to do is get the hell out of here. We need to find out how to get out of here before anybody notices we're gone…or that these guards are, you know, unconscious. Once we're outside, we need to get Jubilee and Kitty.

PYRO

(Smiles.) Oh yeah, almost forgot about them. Wonder how they're doing.

MORPH

Hopefully we'll find out soon enough.

Both Morph and Toad stand up. Morph gets to his feet and looks down at the Guard for a moment. He closes his eyes, concentrating. His appearance transforms into that of the Guard.

TOAD

That is creepy.

PYRO

Super-creepy, bro.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

Good. Alright, let's get these two out of sight. Put them in the bunks. I'll get the door

Morph heads to the door and unlocks it. Meanwhile, Pyro and Toad drag the guards towards the bunks. Morph unlocks the door and glances outside. He sees no one, and turns around as Pyro and Toad walk up.

MORPH (AS GENOSHA GUARD)

I'll lead. Stay behind me, and keep quiet. Let's go.

BLACK OUT.

TO BE CONTINUED…

CREDITS.


End file.
